


Scenic Route

by dancing_through_the_library



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Canon Continuation, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Multi, Snapd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_through_the_library/pseuds/dancing_through_the_library
Summary: What happened after the snapchats stopped?





	Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskyshouldbeviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/gifts).



> Considering I haven't written fanfic since I was twelve, I had intended to draw whatever prompt I got, but this one seemed to lend itself to words. I hope you enjoy the hopefully-not-awkward combination I ended up with.

Minds reeling as quickly as their tumbling bodies, Roxy and Calliope spun away from the blast of purple energy. Scrambling for her phone, Roxy opened the latest snap. _See you in a week!_ Feeling bony fingers press against her arm, she met Calliope’s worried stare. Behind her, the debris containment field slowly retracted, slurping up chunks of the moon like fruit in a poorly blended smoothie. “Well,” she said, “guess we see what happens in a week!”

They drifted back to solid ground at the edge of a forest. Roxy tugged the makeshift mask off her face; not sure what else to do with it, she re-tied her tie in spite of the holes. Calliope looked at the sky. The moon seemed small and empty. “How did you know so much about this?”

“You know me, babe. Rumors love a hero of void; I can’t escape ‘em.” Taking hold of Calliope’s hand, she started walking towards the city. Lights and sounds spilled out to meet them, the population celebrating their glorious creators.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?”

Roxy glanced over to see Calliope still watching the moon. Guiding her around a potential tripping hazard, she said, “You saw how confident she was. Miss Actually-Born-To-Boss-People-Around. She had those green dudes wrapped around her finger. She said she’d be fine, and currently I trust her with that.”

“Yes, I suppose I do too.” They walked on. “It’s an odd form of celebration, smashing up the moon,” Calliope sighed. “What do you think, love?”

“I think Jane was close to right with sayin’ we coulda been better gods,” she replied. “We’ve been keepin’ up a practice of normal life cause any one of us’s had enough adventure for all of us put together, but to the dear sweet citizens we mixed up outta slime, we’re more than that. Maybe we should take responsibility.” After a moment, she continued, “Stuff’s not so pristine as Janey believes. Contradictin’ what I just said, there’s plentya folks who aren’t so sure we should be ruling ‘em. And they’ll take whatever chance they get to knock us down. That banner in the moon room– I’m pretty sure it belonged to a group of trolls suspicious of our arrangement throughout regions. That’s to say, they don’t like humans on the throne of troll city.”

“I don’t think Jane is oblivious to this,” ventured Calliope, “though I admit the possibility had not crossed my mind. Her feathers were admirably unruffled by the discovery of possible demolition.”

Roxy couldn’t hold back a grin when she recalled Jane’s powerful Snapchatted stance, directing the team she had assembled of previous adversaries.

Calliope adjusted her hold on Roxy’s hand before quietly continuing, “But if each of you knew of this danger, this dissatisfaction among the troll population and whoever else, why didn’t you change something? Speak up, before they spoke up with– with attempted murder?”

Roxy’s heart wriggled, trying to escape her chest, and releasing Calliope’s hand, she slung her arm across her thin waist, pulling her closer. “I’m not as wondrous as you, Callie, I can’t comprehend havin’ responsibility for a whole planet! And Janey’s got so much on her plate with runnin’ the undeniably best cake factory, I guess she forgot to consider everyone.”

Calliope sighed. She understood—it was hard to fit the concept of godhood in her mind. “I suppose we just have to move along and learn from our mistakes. We’ll discuss this with Jane in a week.”

“Yes, we will,” said Roxy. “And long as we’re in agreement that Janey can handle herself, we might as well go finish dinner.”

* * *

With successful somnaformation of the moon, the Convivial Creator Simultaneitivity Jubilee began on the right foot, but stumbled when one of Our Creators missed every party thrown in her favor. Employees of CrockerCorp report that Jane Crocker hasn’t appeared since the day of the somnaformation. Is she celebrating in private, or is something more sinister afoot? Investigations led us to speak with CrockerCorp’s chief engineer, Mike Finger.

“Ms. Crocker takes the company seriously, so when she didn’t show up and no explanation followed, I started to worry,” said Finger. Checking the destination histories of company transportalizers, they were horrified to find evidence of hacking. “We strengthened security in every area of the company,” they assured us. “Nothing like this will happen again.”

But what did happen? It appears that Our Creator left work to meet with her girlfriends, but was redirected to the moon minutes before lunarscaping began. Don’t panic-- in a brief press meeting last night, Creators from Carapace Kingdom expressed their confidence in her safety. “I don’t wish to spread details that might not be true,” Calliope hesitated, “but Jane was in communication with us that night, and we believe we will see her again in just a few days.” In between parties, we wait with nervous anticipation for the return of Our Creator.

* * *

* * *

 

Jane almost fell over when Roxy pounced on her, but her surprise didn’t last long enough to keep her from returning the kiss. She reminded herself that though only a moment had passed on her end, Roxy had been waiting for a week. “Where’s Callie?” she asked, when Roxy finally released her, laughing.

“At the castle! We’ve been investigatin’ who hacked you, real detective stuff-- you’re gonna love it.”

Jane smiled. “Have you found anything interesting yet, dear?”

“Yeah,” Roxy said, frowning slightly. “Let’s go talk to Callie.”

They sat for hours, piecing together the puzzle of their citizens and then proposing and considering until they had an idea of what to do next. When Calliope’s eyelids drifted shut for the third time without her consent, they agreed to wait for morning to put their plan in action.

More communication was necessary-- this much was clear. None of them were interested in devoting all of their lives to godly duties, especially since they weren’t sure how long those lives might be, but they would meet twice a month with teams from every kingdom to make sure everyone was content. Rather than simply increasing security, they would reduce security in an attempt to reach understanding with the trolls who had hacked Jane; failing that, they could at least avoid further lunar explosions.

Before they could get started, Jane’s stomach sent her a reminder that she quickly passed to the others. Though it had taken her longer to arrive than expected, “I do believe I was invited to a meal, hoo hoo!"


End file.
